rockstargamesfandomcom-20200214-history
United States of America
The United States of America, more commonly known as the United States, USA or U.S. is a federal constitutional republic situated mostly in central North America. Its fifty contiguous states and Washington D.C., the capital district, lie between the Pacific and Atlantic Oceans, bordered by Canada to the north and Mexico to the south. The state of Alaska is in the northwest of the continent, with Canada to the east and Russia to the west across the Bering Strait. The state of Hawaii is an archipelago in the mid-Pacific. The country also possesses several territories in the Pacific and Caribbean such as Puerto Rico. The United States in Grand Theft Auto In the Grand Theft Auto World in which the main Grand Theft Auto games take place, most of the locations in the games are based on cities and states found in the actual USA. For example, Liberty City is based on New York City, Vice City is based on the city of Miami and the Keys located in South Florida, the state of North Yankton is based on the North Dakota, and the State of San Andreas is inspired by the actual states of California and Nevada, comprised of fictional cities based on real cities in those states, these are: Los Santos (Los Angeles), San Fierro (San Francisco) and Las Venturas (Las Vegas). Bullworth is a town in New England, and is where the game Bully takes place, apparently as a bridge between the 3D and HD Universe. GTA IV contains references to Bully, as Bully contains references to 3D Universe. Carcer City is an industrial city possibly based in Alderney State or Liberty State, and is where the game Manhunt takes place. It takes place in the 3D Universe. There are references to Manhunt in GTA III during a news segment on the radio saying that Carcer City is not too far from Liberty City. The State of San Andreas, which contains 3 large cities and huge rural areas with small towns between, is located in the southwest, considering it has large deserts. The 3D Universe's Liberty City is located somewhere in the northeast, since it snowed in the mission Saint Mark's Bistro in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and you must fly east to get there, the Grand Theft Auto IV rendition of Liberty City is in Liberty City State also on the East Coast. Note that the 3D Universe and HD Universe do not follow the same canon. Vice City is located in the state of Florida down south, and this is directly said to be true by Salvatore Leone in The Introduction video for Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and Tommy Vercetti refers to the residents of the city as "dumb Florida morons" early after his arrival. Various NPCs also confirm that Vice City is in Florida. In all the games (excluding GTA V), the cities are always located on several islands connected by bridges. They appear to be isolated islands in the middle of the sea, but this is due to game limitations. Rockstar Games have stated that they avoid placing unreachable pieces of land within the games to keep the complete feel to the game. There are multiple islands, and every game starts with certain bridges blocked, restricting the player from exploring the entire city at the start of the game. There is always a story as to why the bridges are shut, sometimes relative to the location of the game, for example; the bridges in Vice City are shut due to hurricane warnings, while in Liberty City they are blocked due to to terrorist threats against the city (HD Era), and bridges in San Andreas are blocked because of a major earthquake and because Officer Tenpenny told CJ that he can't leave town. These restrictions are lifted as the story progresses, with the earlier reason for them being closed having been blown over, unlocking new parts of the city/state. Even though the Grand Theft Auto video games are made in the United Kingdom, specifically Edinburgh, Scotland, they are released first in the United States of America, and subsequently Canada followed by the UK and Europe. The games are primarily based on American popular culture, and nearly all have been set in fictitious (or copied) locations on the American mainland. The music, the clothes, the slang, and the abundance of vehicles in the game are considerably of American origin. During the mission 'Practice Swing' in The Ballad of Gay Tony, Tony refers to Rocco as being under the age of consent in Utah, thus confirming the State of Utah's existence in the GTA universe. Tony also refers Ohio as stated in a Liberty Tree article: " If I wanted to go to bed at 8 pm everyday, I would go to Ohio. Not that there's anything wrong with Ohio. I just used it as an example". New Austin, Nuevo Paraiso, and West Elizabeth are unknown to be in the same universe, as there are no references to indicate this, but nothing to contradict it either. However, the real states of New York and California are mentioned in the game so all 3 regions may be in a different universe. However, Sandy Shores (small town which featured in GTA V) has a street named Cholla Springs Avenue, a reference to a desert location in Red Dead Redemption. There is also a car rental place called Escalera Rent-A-Car, a reference to the Nuevo Paraiso town of Escalera. Also in GTA Online you can pick John Marston or a descendant of the forementioned to be your father. In a GTA IV comercial for the in-game movie Dragon Brain, California was mentioned. The State of North Yankton appears in GTA V. Politicians Throughout the GTA games, numerous United States politicians are mentioned, including presidents, congressmen, governors, and mayors. These include both fictional and real-life individuals. Fictional U.S. politicians are used to parody several real-life individuals as well as the U.S. and local governments. 3D Universe *Presidents **'John F. Kennedy (1961-1963)' - In GTA San Andreas, set in 1992, The Truth mentions John F. Kennedy and his assassination. **'Ronald Reagan (1981-1989)' - Mentioned on the radio and his photo is an easter egg in GTA Vice City. **'George W Bush (2001-2009)' - The Liberty Tree article "The W Comes To Town" shows George W. Bush having just been elected president at the time of GTA III, entirely canon with real life events. *Congressmen **'Alex Shrub (?-1986)' - A fictional right-wing Florida congressman appearing in GTA Vice City whose name and mannerisms are based on George H.W. Bush, voices his intention to run for president, although he fails after his affair with porn star Candy Suxxx becomes public (all of this happening in 1986). Said affair became a very public spectacle, even across the country in San Andreas where photos of Shrub and Suxxx are seen on Carl Johnson's wall. *Mayors **'Roger C. Hole (?-1998)' - Liberty City Mayor. **'Miles O'Donovan (1998-?)' - Liberty City Mayor. HD Universe *Presidents * Thomas Jefferson (1801-1809) '- Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton mentioned in GTA IV in TV program "History of Liberty". **'Abraham Lincoln (1861-1865) - Abraham Lincoln and his assassin John Wilkes Booth are mentioned on the GTA V website Yourdeadfamily.com. **'Joe Lawton's father (1989-1993)' - Presumably based on H.W. Bush. He became a senator after serving as president. **'Joe Lawton (2004-2008, 2012-Present)' - A parody of former president George W Bush mentioned in both GTA IV and GTA V. *Mayors **'Julio Ochoa (2001-2009)' - Liberty City Mayor. Possibly a parody of Michael Bloomberg or Rudolph Giuliani. *Governors **'John Hunter (2008)' - A liberal candidate running for governor of the State of Liberty in GTA IV. **'Michael Graves (2008)' - A conservative candidate running for governor of the State of Liberty in GTA IV. **'Jock Cranley (2013) '- A conservative candidate running for governor of the State of San Andreas in GTA V. **'Sue Murry' (2013) '''- A liberal candidate running for governor of the State of San Andreas in GTA V. Known Locations 2D Universe *Liberty City (New York City)' **Western Landmass (New Jersey) **Central Landmass (Manhattan) **Eastern Landmass (Brooklyn, Queens) **Minor Islands (Roosevelt Island, Rikers Island) **North Eastern Island (The Bronx) *'San Andreas (San Francisco)' **Northern Landmass (San Francisco) **South Eastern Landmass (Marin County) *'Vice City (Miami)' **Western Landmass (Miami Mainland) **North Eastern Island (Miami Beach) **Eastern Island *'Anywhere City' 3D Universe State of Florida *'Vice City (Miami)' State of Liberty *'Liberty City' **Portland (Brooklyn, Queens, Lower Manhattan) **Staunton Island (Manhattan, Staten Island) **Shoreside Vale (New Jersey, The Bronx, Long Island, Westchester) **Upstate Liberty (Upstate New York) ***'Note: The latter is not included in any gameworld, and therefore inaccessible in-game.' State of San Andreas *'Bone County' **Area 69 **Fort Carson **Las Brujas **Las Payasadas *'Flint County' *'Las Venturas (Las Vegas)' *'Los Santos (Los Angeles)' *'Red County' **Blueberry **Dillimore **Montgomery **Palomino Creek *'San Fierro (San Francisco)' *'Tierra Robada' **Aldea Malvada **Bayside **El Quebrados **Las Barrancas *'Whetstone' **Angel Pine Unknown State(s) *'Carcer City (Camden, Philadelphia or Detroit)' *'Cottonmouth (possibly New Orleans or Tampa)' Mentioned Locations *States **Alaska (mentioned in the talk show Pressing Issues in VCPR) **Idaho (mentioned by Toni on Flash FM in GTA Vice City) **Indiana (mentioned by Toni on Flash FM in GTA Vice City) **Kansas (mentioned by pedestrians in GTA Vice City) **Nebraska (mentioned by Toni on Flash FM in GTA Vice City) **Alabama (mentioned by Pastor Richards as his place of birth in a fictional town named Mars) *Cities **Capital City (Washington D.C.) HD Universe State of Alderney *'Alderney City (Jersey City)' **Acter **Acter Industrial Park **Alderney State Correctional Facility **Berchem **Leftwood **Normandy **Port Tudor **Tudor **Westdyke State of Liberty *'Liberty City (New York City)' **Algonquin **Bohan **Broker **Dukes New Hampshire *'Bullworth' North Yankton *'Ludendorff (Fargo)' State of San Andreas *'Blaine County' **Fort Zancudo **Grapeseed **Harmony **Paleto Bay **Sandy Shores *'Los Santos County (Los Angeles County)' **Chumash **Los Santos **Davis *'Red County''' Mentioned Locations *States **Florida (mentioned in GTA IV) **Arizona (mentioned in The Lost and Damned) **Michigan (mentioned on Leftover-vacations.com) **Ohio (mentioned in The Ballad of Gay Tony) **South Carolina (mentioned on the radio talk show Just or Unjust on WKTT Radio) **Texas (mentioned in GTA IV as Wade Johnson's birthplace) **Utah (mentioned in The Ballad of Gay Tony) **California (mentioned in a commercial for the in-game movie Dragon Brain and in titles of some in-game songs) *Cities **Carcer City (possibly in located in The State of Alderney, possibly based on Camden, New Jersey, Detroit and parts of Pittsburgh) (mentioned in The Paleto Score) **Chicago **Fairbanks (mentioned in The Science Of Crime ad on radio) **Minneapolis **New Orleans (mentioned on Liesdamnlies.net, a user called Phil from London posts about a holiday he took to New Orleans) **Pittsburgh (mentioned in "Strange Tramps Seen All Over Liberty City") **San Fierro (mentioned multiple times in GTA IV and also mentioned on Fabien LaRouche's website in GTA V) **Las Venturas (Mentioned multiple times in GTA IV and on the CB radio of certain cars in GTA V) **Red County (Mentioned in GTA IV and the CB radio of semi trucks in GTA V) **The Carraways and specifically, East Carraway, mentioned multiple times in GTA IV and GTA V. **Salem (a map was seen in the club Bahama Mama's in The Ballad of Gay Tony) Trivia *The San Andreas Flight School Update added an USA Chute Bag in GTA V. es:Estados Unidos de América Category:Countries